Naruto Birthdays
by SilentlyDoomed
Summary: Everyone has a birthday and i want to write about all of them. rather than write a story for every character ill just do a chapter. a collection of oneshots revolving around different characters. pairing include nejiten, naruhina, shikatema and others....
1. Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone else really Masashi Kishimoto does. He is the one who created Naruto. I just love Naruto he is such an awesome idiot.**

**Okay I know it's a day late but I messed up my days and somehow seemed to convince myself that the tenth was on Wednesday and then when I finally figured out that it was the tenth yesterday it was like five minutes to midnight and I decided just to go to bed and write this and post it a day late. I think I'm going to do a chapter for every character in Naruto ill post it on their birthday. So yeah I have a week or so till I have to write about Asuma. Maybe I'll just do a chapter for major characters and characters that I like. Yes I shall do that.**

Birthday Cake

The cake was big and sugary. It was round and orange with a huge bowl of ramen on top. Okay so it wasn't real ramen but it looked real. The bottom as I said was orange and five inches tall the ramen bowl was six inches tall. On the bottom it said "Happy Birthday Naruto!" in bright blue words. The cake was chocolate Naruto's favorite. This cake was made by Hinata of course.

In front of the cake was Naruto grinning like an idiot as he was as all of his friends sang him happy birthday. Even Hinata the shyest quietest person in all of Konoha was singing, for Naruto but of course she was hardly heard by anyone except Naruto who was closest to her. And when the song was finished Naruto blew out the candles in one blow.

Now everyone ate the cake it was delicious one of the best chocolate cakes they had ever tasted and when they told Hinata this she just blushed and said it wasn't so. When Naruto told her this she fainted. But it turned out okay because she woke up before Naruto started to open his presents.

From Kakashi and Iruka he got ninja tools. From Jiraiya he got the boxed set of icha icha paradise which he complained loudly about. And Sakura hit him and called him a baka and told him that he should be grateful he got any presents at all. This made him apologize. From well pretty much everybody else he got ramen. Naruto was delighted over a month's worth of ramen for free just because it was his birthday. He had never really celebrated his birthday before therefore he had never really gotten any presents.

Overall it was Naruto's best birthday ever.

**Well I think it was okay pretty short but still okay. And anyways I never claimed to be good at writing. I just do it. That reminds me I need to write a page and type it and print it for English. I really hate that class even more than I do math. Please review even if it's just to say that I suck at writing. I would still appreciate it.**


	2. Asuma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters I'm just writing about them.**

**I'm so sorry this is a day late but yesterday I wasn't really home and I just now got home, typed this and posted it. Though I still have tons of homework I am not getting any sleep tonight.*sigh* and I'm already tired too. I've always hated Mondays.**

**Now on with the, uhh, chapter?!**

Last birthday

Asuma had spent his birthday playing shougi with Shikamaru for around five years now. Then he would go eat barbeque with Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. Chouji would pay for once. Afterwards they would eat cake that Shikamaru had bought. (He only bought it because ino and Chouji made him since he didn't get asuma a birthday present. Though this was unknown to Asuma) Ino would give him flowers from her family's shop. Shikamaru being too lazy to buy him something wouldn't get him anything. Not even for his birthday. He didn't get him anything for Christmas either. That lazy idiot. Then after they had left he would go visit Kurenai. Where she would give him his present, whatever it was this year. And make him dinner. Kurenai was great at cooking she always made all his favorites. Then afterwards they would share a little cake that Kurenai had made just for him.

**I didn't really like this chapter much but I don't really dislike it either. Its way too short but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm so sorry asuma I know it's late but at least it's only a day late. **


	3. Anko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anko kishimoto does.**

**I'm so happy this isn't late!**

**Though I am sorry I didn't post this earlier. Not like you really care or anything because I suck at writing so much but there might be one person out there who likes my work hopefully, maybe, probably not. Anyways the reason this is so late is because my cousins who I practically never see spent the night so we were up late rolling down the stairs. And because of that I was up late and therefore woke up late, got ready and ate. Then I went to the cartwheel-a-thon and counted cartwheels and cheered for a bunch of little kids doing cartwheels. One of them accidently kicked me but she was pretty small so it didn't hurt much. Then I did like a hundred cartwheels went home watched gymnastics on TV, fell asleep woke up ate and started to write this. The end. Now please read the chapter.**

Anko was like Naruto in many ways. She didn't have many friends like the Naruto before he had become a genin. She was loud like Naruto. They were both hyperactive. They both had some kind of catch phrase. They were both born in October. And they both had some kind food they love and ate almost constantly. Both of their names have something to do with their favorite kind of food. And right now Anko just happened to be eating that food. On her birthday. She wasn't even at her favorite place to eat in Konoha. She just had to be on a mission today. Well actually she had a mission yesterday and is going back to Konoha now. Okay so I'm lying she is eating lunch right now. But hey we all have to eat sometime right? Usually anko would just skip lunch and keep going but it is her birthday so she stopped for lunch and it's not like the mission was really important anyways. She didn't even know what the town was called it was so small but it didn't matter because they had great food. In fact some of the best food she had ever eaten.

Anko had always spent her birthdays alone. As a child most of the other kunoichi didn't like her because she was too much of a tomboy and most of the boys thought she was annoying. The few years she had trained under Orichimaru he never celebrated or gave her a present all he had done was say happy birthday and then ignore the fact that it was her birthday for the rest of the day. Back then she had been hurt when he didn't seem to care that it was her birthday. Now she just didn't care.

If she had spent her birthday in Konoha it would've probably been alone anyways. She would've eaten a bunch of sweets. She just loved sweets. And been lazy all day. Maybe even as lazy as shikamaru. No, nobody could be as lazy a shikamaru without putting in tons of effort and then there really wouldn't be any point if you were putting effort into it. Without the laziness that would be an almost ideal birthday.

Anko finished eating and left the nameless village back to Konoha so that she could report to Konoha and eat dango. Beautiful, sweet delicious dango. Back to her almost ideal birthday.

But what anko didn't know was that Tsunade had purposely given her a mission on her birthday, so that the few people who weren't scared of her or didn't dislike her could throw her a surprise party that did surprise her quite a lot actually. They had gotten her a cake and everything.

Kakashi was late even though it was supposed to be a surprise party. Kurenai and Asuma had disappeared together though Anko didn't think anyone besides her noticed. Tsunade had gotten drunk of course. She went home early with shizune who kept scolding her for getting drinking. Even the two guys who always stood at the gate had come, anko could never really remember their names but she did think that one of their names started with an I though she wasn't completely sure.

When Anko went home that night and laid down to go to bed she had thought that it was the best most ideal birthday she had ever had.

**I actually finished this one on time! Though it is short but anko isn't really a main character so I wasn't too sure what to write. I don't really have much too say. Except please please please review it would make me super happy and my writing abilities would probably improve. I know you all want me to improve so please review even just to flame me.**


	4. Orochimaru

**Disclamer: I don't not own Orochimaru in any shape or form. Really I own nothing. **

**this is late because I wasn't sure if I was going to write anything or not then once I finally decided to write it I didn't know what to write also yesterday I had this humoungous science roject to finish which was really hard because my printer was broken I had to write out eight pages and draw pictures for each one. I know school is such an overused excuse.**

Memories

Today was orochimaru's birthday. He wasn't celebrating he hadn't celebrated since he had left Konoha. Last time he had celebrated was with that idiot Jiraiya, Tsunade. Well at least she wasn't as annoying or stupid as him.

"_No." stated orochimaru. Why would he go with that idiot on his birthday? It was bad enough that he saw him almost every day now he was bothering orochimaru to go with him to a bar too. So that Jiraiya could get drunk and act perverted. Orochimaru would just end up babysitting Jiraiya._

"_Aww come on. Please Orochimaru. I won't get drunk I swear and I won't do any research!" Jiraiya not getting drunk was believable but not doing any of his so called research, orochimaru just wouldn't believe that. Why did he still insist on calling it research anyways? Everybody had figured out long ago what his so called research meant._

"_No!" _

Orochimaru had spent his birthday alone that year. Tsunade came back from a mission two days later, told him she was sorry for missing his birthday ,said happy birthday and had given him his present.

Now today he wasn't even celebrating his birthday. The day just went on like normal. Nothing weird, nothing unusual or special about it. Maybe nobody even knew it was his birthday besides Tsunade. But she probably were thinking about other things, probably didn't even remember that it was his birthday.

But he was wrong. She was thinking about his birthday.

"What's wrong lady Tsunade?"

"Huh? Oh it's just you shizune."

"So what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's somebody's birthday today. " shizune looked slightly surprised.

"Whose birthday is it?"Tsunade hesitated before answering "it-its Orochimaru's"

"OROCHIMARUS?" a very shocked shizune shouted."Yeah…"Tsunade was spacing out again.

Yes I also know this one sucked but I really didn't have any ideas.

**Please review I know I you want to. How do I know because I can read your minds! Just kidding I cant but please review anyways even if I don't have telepathic powers.**


	5. Gekkou Hayate

**i love him hes so cute! hes always been one of my favorite characters and even though it was hard to write about him and this was terribly short oh yes and it sucks i still had to write it and post it. i didnt even know his name until a few days ago i just called him the tired guy.**

Genius

Hayate had always been a sickly child. He always had a cold or something. He did like being sick. He didn't try to get sick. He just was. Soon he was used to it. When he was old enough to start practicing to become a ninja he tried hard in class and practiced every night at home for hours on end. Soon he was at the top of his class. He liked swords they were all rather beautiful and unlike kunai there was a better chance that you would actually hit your target.

Hayate graduated from the academy early. Some would call him a genius. And genius he was. He wasn't one of those stuck up geniuses that thought that they were rightfully god but he wasn't one of those idiotic lazy geniuses either. He was more of a genius of hard work like Lee would become in later years. But he had unlike lee worked hardest when he was younger so nobody really thought of him like that.

When he graduated from the academy he had been placed in team eleven. His teammates were both good shinobi neither of them as good as him but neither of them were idiots either. They became normal shinobi and Hayate talked to them from time to time but for the most part he rarely saw them anymore.

When it was time for the chunin exams the third hokage had told him he was to be a proctor. He obeyed without question just like he did every mission.

He wasn't actually doing his mission when he died but it was because of the mission that he was found dead the next morning by anbu. This was his last mission, the mission that led to his death.

**Im so so sorry this is late i was really trying to post it but last night i didnt post it before i went to gymnastics and when i got back my mom wouldnt let me post it. Gekkou Hayates birthday was actually yesterday. oh and also i dont know whats his first name and whats his last name so i guessed. please review i love reading them so do it prettty pretty please!**


	6. Jiraiya

**Yay its Jiraiya he was so awesome! it's really too bad that he had to die. **

**I know the name doesn't really go with it but it was the best I could think of.**

**Okay so anyways this takes place during the two years that Naruto was training with Jiraiya; probably around the beginning…**

Birthday cake

"Pervy sage are we gonna train now?" _great the knucklehead was whining again._

"No Naruto. Were taking today off. Go do something by yourself I've got research to do."

"Well how the heck am I supposed to get stronger if we never train. And anyways your always researching." I was not!

"I am not I only get to research sometimes and anyways its for a good cause." I told him this honestly.

"What about training?"

"Tomorrow."

"Aww come on you said that yesterday and the day before, and the day before." _Ugh more whining_

"Today's special."  
"Whys that"

"Today's my birthday." I stated it simply.

"It is?"

"Yes and that is why I think we should take the day off." Naruto seemed to think about that for a minute.

"well I guess that's okay." He said slowly like he was still thinking it over; Then again he might still be.

"good now what did you get me? What kind of cake?" I smirked.

"get you what do you mean?" he was confused now.

"my birthday present."

"well what should I get you?"  
"I don't know you'll have to figure that one out on your own." I said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

I may have been pretty far away from him but I still heard him screaming at even though I know that he knew that I most likely couldn't hear him. The idiot. Always so loud.

Later when Naruto had caught me peeki- I mean researching he asked where his present was.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you so I didn't get you anything."

"What nothing?" I asked annoyedly.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" the little brat demanded of me.

"I don't know."

"well fine ill just give you this" he said as he tossed the fat little frog wallet of his at me.

"probably would have took it all anyways." He mumbled under his breath.

I raised an eyebrow. "what was that?"I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said too innocently.

"good now what about cake?" I asked as though I expected him to pull cake out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" he said sounding guilty.

"well come on lets go get it then." I said cheerfully as I went to go eat birthday cake with my godson.

**Did you like it? I rather did. Please review I love reading them but nobody ever reviews it makes me so sad…**


	7. Lee

"Yosh Gai sensei!

"Hello lee my wonderfully youthful student!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"What are you doing?" the stoic and cold neji Hyuuga.

"Oh hello Neji! I have been waiting for you and Tenten!"

"Why?"

"I fear that we are unable to youthfully train today." Gai said in a sad, mournful voice. "instead we must celebrate!"

"What are we celebrating?"Asked Tenten who had just arrived unyouthfully late.

"We are celebrating the youthful event of lees birthday!" Gai announced cheerfully.

"Happy birthday Lee!"

"hn" Tenten turned on neji.

"Neji don't be rude. Wish lee a happy birthday." Neji glared at Tenten for a split second before turning back to Lee.

"Happy birthday." Lee grinned. He did not hear what Tenten said to neji.

Gai's team went out and celebrated lees birthday. And lee went home happy. Back in the academy everyone had teased him so he had never had a birthday party before. The other years before someone had always been on a mission. It was nice to have people who were actually nice to him. Well neji wasn't exactly nice to him but he wasn't mean to him either.

On his way home lee ran into naruto.

"Oh hey bushy brow!"

"Hello Naruto."

"What are you doing?"

"Going home"

"What's with all the stuff?" naruto asked gesturing to lees few birthday presents.

"These are birthday presents."

"It's your birthday bushy brows? Happy birthday!" naruto exclaimed loudly with his usually idiotic grin.

"Yes naruto today is the youthful day of my birth."

"Well come on lee lets go eat! We can get ramen! I'll buy for your birthday you know."

"Are you sure naruto?" lee asked.

"Of course now come on." Naruto said yanking lee towards Ichirakus in a manner that looked as though naruto was kidnapping lee.

They talked over ramen about training… and youth. Of course naruto and lee ended up crying in front of a sunset that suddenly appeared even though it had gotten dark long ago.


	8. Hinata

**I feel terrible I haven't updated since November. I've just been so busy and all and I know I promised to a few weeks ago but my mom took my laptop away and she didn't put it up so my sisters got to it and messed the screen up.**

**I apologize if its ooc-ish. I tried my best though. And its not very long either…**

**I supposed it is my fault for posting this. Otherwise I could have just given up but now its too late. **

**Disclaimer: eh I'm too lazy too think of something clever (or not so clever)to say but I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata's ivory eyes scanned the room crowded with people most of them conversing with one another about different topics of unimportance. With the exception of the few people that were antisocial. Like Gaara or her team mate Shino, oh yes and you cant forget Hinata herself. She was just standing there alone and by herself.

She didn't mind though. She liked to be alone, most of the time.

But not tonight.

"Hello Hinata!" exclaimed rock lee, Neji's other team mate the one that he avoids. He is smitten with the other one, though he would never admit it.

"Hello lee." she said quietly.

"Why I ask are you so un-youthfully alone?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I guess nobody wanted to talk to me." Hinata mutters under her breath. But somehow lee hears this.

"Why such unyouthful thoughts? I am sure that people want to talk to you. Normally you are so bright and youthful!" he exclaims loudly!

"N-no really I don't-" he cuts her off calling the name of a friend. That particular friend makes her blush as his sky blue eyes look over towards her and the youthful green clad Lee. He smiles and says hello. She almost faints but manages to stay conscious. He begins to talk and Lee wonders off. She adds in a few words here and there but most she listens to his eager voice. She is starting to space out when some random person finds his way over to them and notices something that they didn't.

Mistletoe.

They both look up. And then at each other.

pearly eyes meeting clear blue ones. She starts to turn red and he blushes slightly before leaning forward and closing the gap between them. Their lips meet and he decides that he like the feeling. Her soft lips pressed against his. She is in utter bliss having dreamt of this moment for years.

She has to remind herself to breath.

She doesn't want it to end but everyone has to breath sometime.

After they both pulled away she stares at her feet her face is bright red. He looks away sheepishly his cheeks also red.

She is terrified on the inside but she reaches out her hand shaking and grabs his own hand. He looks down surprised. He didn't expect her to do something so bold, and when his eyes twitch up towards her face he sees that she is smiling at him. He finds that she is really quite beautiful. And he moves in to steal another kiss.

Later that night the couple can be seen leaving together.

And two days later when he finds out that it is her birthday he panics not knowing what to get her.

He decides to wing it.

He finds her training in the bitter cold of winter, on her birthday. He never knew she was so similar to neji.

"Hinata-chan!" he shouts, unable to hold in his excitement any longer.

She squeaks and turns red. Maybe she has a fever he thinks.

"N-Naruto-kun. I d-didn't know y-you were here."

"Yeah. Why are you training? isn't it your birthday? Your not supposed to train on your birthday! I just found out that it was your birthday but I didn't know what to get you! I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! I promise I get you something though!" Apparently he is still enthusiastic. Which can be good, and bad.

"Y-you didn't have to get m-me anything Naruto-kun."

"Of course I did! Its your birthday and you're my friend, so I gotta get you something I just don't know what!"

Suddenly a brilliant idea strikes him. He grins.

"Hinata-chan I know what to get you now!" Before she can even think of responding he leans down towards her face and kisses her. She is shocked but at the same time full of joy. don't faint don't faint don't faint she chants to herself in her head.

He pulls back up that adorable grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan."

**Eh I know the ending sucks but I got bored.**

**I got the wing it part from Harry potter because Harry potter is awesome and Fred shouldn't have died.**

**Please review even if its only to flame. I will be happy no matter what, as long as you just don't read it and leave, that makes me sad. Do you really want me to be sad?**


	9. january and february

Gai-1/1

**(A/N I don't like this one as much as I thought I would but I suppose it'll have to do)**

Every year on Gai's birthday his "youthful students" would throw him a surprise birthday part. Though after a few years it wasn't a surprise anymore. Every year Gai would exclaim something about how youthful his team was and every year lee would start taking notes. The two would cry and run off into their "magical sunset of youth." (Tenten named it) and while the two idiots of their team did that Tenten would eat the cake. Neji never ate any cake stating that it was full of sugar and bad for you. Tenten would always argue back that its wonderful taste made up for its unhealthiness. They always spend the rest of the night arguing about cake.

Hiashi and hizashi-1/8

**(A/N I liked this one though I think I could've done better**)

Hiashi always looked forward to his birthdays.

Hizashi never did.

Hiashi loved getting presents and playing with his friends. A rare thing for he usually spent most of his time training to be head of the Hyuuga clan.

Hizashi's favorite part of the night was when his father looked at him without disappointment in his eyes and when his mother smiled at him, for these things hardly ever happened.

Everyone wished hiashi a happy birthday as though it were a privilege just to speak to him,

Hizashi was greeted as only an afterthought because people didn't want him to feel bad. This only mad things worse.

Hiashi spent his birthdays surrounded by people and with a rare grin on his face.

Hizashi avoided everyone during the day of his birthday.

Over the years hiashi realized that the big birthday cake that was meant for more two was being eaten by only him. He started to hate birthday cake.

Hizashi hated cake too but for a different reason. He hated that his brother was made a huge birthday cake that he didn't even like, but he got none.

Hizashi didn't hate his brother but he did hate the fact that he was treated better for being born first.

Hiashi's favorite part of the night was always when he was finally left alone. He spent that time looking for his brother to wish him happy birthday because it was his birthday too. He liked it when his brother smiled because it was so rare and as the older brother wasn't it his job to make sure his younger sibling was happy?

Haku-1/9

**(A/N haku was hard to do but whatever I tried.)**

When haku still lived with his parents he didn't have many friends. Mostly it was due to the fact that he lived mostly in the middle of nowhere. But every year he would celebrate his birthday with his parents. These were some of his favorite memories. Though he still had a birthday every year after his parents died. He didn't celebrate it anymore. Haku doubted that Zabuza even knew when his birthday was and even if he did he would NEVER celebrate it. That would mean that Haku meant something to Zabuza but he knew that he didn't. no he was just a tool, a weapon that Zabuza would use until he reached his dream.

Gaara-1/19

**(A/N this is so sad. Poor Gaara I just love him so why couldn't I write something happy for him?)**

Gaara hated his birthday. When he was born his mother died, Temari was mad and she decided that she hated him. Even if he was her baby brother.

When he turned two his birthday was celebrated. But they weren't celebrating Gaara's birthday they were celebrating the Kazekage sons birthday.

When he turned three he realized that he Kankuro hated him too. But simply because everyone else did.

When he turned four his uncle made him a cake and told him to make a wish. Only months later he was murdered by Gaara himself.

When he turned eight he stayed up all night asking himself why he was hated so much.

When he turned twelve Kankuro still hated him. But this time he had a reason, Kankuro was afraid of his younger brother.

When Gaara turned fourteen he smiled because he was no longer hated by his only family in the world.

1/23 Shino

1/24Inoichi

1/25 The Forth Hokage

2/8 The Third Hokage

2/10 Obito

2/24 Yoshino

I'm done! I was going to write about everyone I didn't write about but I didn't know what to write therefore I did not write about them.

Anyways Please review!


	10. Tenten

**Yeah I know this is a day late but my damn computer wouldn't let me post yesterday….so anyways here it is….new chapter….yay!**

Tenten

Though being on team Gai could be rather stressful with half the team being insane and the only other member being a human ice cube it did have its perks. Like maybe the fact that they threw some of the best most fun parties (not including Neji, of course).

They were not big and there were no huge rumors floating around about them, in fact most people didn't even know who Tenten was. (for it is impossible to not know the Hyuuga genius or the insane green beasts). Her birthday parties were always some of Tenten best memories.

She always had fun smearing cake in Neji's perfect hair. If he wasn't going to eat the delicious cake she might as well have fun with it right? And fun it was for Tenten trying to make neji eat cake usually ended with an all out cake war.

And then covered in cake and smeared with frosting. Tenten would proceed to open her presents. Always A incredible new weapon of some sort from neji. Gai always gave her a brand new green spandex suit. And lee, being more….or perhaps less insane would always get her something unexpected. Not that she didn't love it of course. Lee was so….dare she say it? Youthful. Oh no tenten looks as though she is going to puke.

Well anyways Tentens birthdays always were her favorite time of year….right after Neji's.

**Yeah its drabbleish but that's okay with me**


End file.
